kingdomheartsfan_ficfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts: Lost Cause
'Kingdom Hearts: Lost Cause '''is a game by . The story is being portrayed in fan-fic version. It takes place six years after ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories. Prologue: In the Magic Kingdom, the Heartless were causing more trouble. King Mickey, Goofy, Donald Duck, and Sora were battling Riku in King Mickey's Castle, who was in his Heartless state. Four Heartless warriors were with Riku, backing him up. Riku's Keyblade, Way to the Dawn, was gleaming with shadow energy. Sora's Keyblade, the Kingdom Key, glinted when a ray of sunlight that shone through an opening in the roof of the castle hit it. Sora and Dark Riku charged at each other. As Sora was just about to strike Riku in the head with his Keyblade, Riku struck Sora in the heart with his. The sword-like Keyblade at first slightly punctured the skin, but, ever so slowly, Dark Riku dug it into Sora's most vital organ. Blood poured out, Sora moaned, and then he fell to the ground, dead. Dark Riku laughed and Mickey, Goofy, and Donald stared in horror. Then, the other Heartless suddenly removed Riku's Heartlessness and Riku turned back to normal and fell to the ground next to the dead Sora. Minutes later, Riku woke up and he saw the Disney gang staring in terror at something next to him. "What's wrong? What happened?" asked Riku. Then, he turned around. The dead Sora frightened Riku, making him yelp. He then noticed his Keyblade lodged in Sora's heart and carefully pulled it out. Blood was all over it and on the ground. The Disney gang, still terrified, stared at Riku, then back at dead Sora, then right back to Riku. "Guys..." said Riku, "I sware it wasn't me... I - I had no idea what I was doing... I w - was possessed... Please..." The Disney gang's horrified stares quickly turned into furious glares. "I didn't mean to..." said Riku, terrified, guilty, and angry at the same time, "You know me too well... It happens... I can't control it... You know me... D - Don't you...?" His explanations, even though they were true, were no use. The Disney gang charged at Riku. Donald cast an eternal freezing spell on the horrified Riku, engulfing him in ice forever. After taking out their rage, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy walked slowly and solemnly out of their castle... Story: About eleven or twelve years after Sora's tragic demise, the Heartless invaded the peaceful town of Kheyl. The majority of Kheyl was populated by anthropomorphic hares at the time, so the town was quite unusual and a good place for the Heartless to build new headquarters. The Heartless invaded each of the houses in the village one by one. One home they invaded in particular was the home of green hares. There was the father, Imtelious, his wife Jojyn, his wife's mother Wisen, and his young son Oxus. When the Heartless invaded, they caused the family to hide. But, being an ex-warrior in an organization in which his family knew barely anything about, Imtelious was strong and brave. He was strong enough and brave enough to distract the Heartless to protect his family and let them get away. Unfortunately, the only one who could manage to escape unseen was young, one or two year-old Oxus, who ran out of the room crying. When the Heartless saw this, they forced Imtelious to give up his soul to them. No one knows what happened in the house after they took his soul because his family covered their eyes because it was too horrible to look at. Meanwhile, Oxus was running into the nearby forest crying. The Heartless didn't notice because there was a lot of screaming and crying going on in the background that drained out young Oxus's weeping. Baby Oxus was now in the middle of the woods, and being very afraid of the unknown surroundings, Oxus started to cry. The crying attracted a rogue hawk that swooped down and took young Oxus in his talons and attempted to bring him to his nest and feed him to his young. Fortunately, the hawk dropped Oxus into a nearby tree. Oxus spent many years in the tree, befriending animals and learning how to defend himself against the Heartless. The Heartless had turned the once peaceful town of Kheyl into their region's main community. They still needed to defend themselves, so they fed off of the local wildlife. After the Heartless ate one of Oxus's deer friends, he discovered that he must get out of the woods. So, in an effort to escape, young Oxus walked. He walked to the ends of the world and farther. Oxus walked until he came across a huge castle. About eleven or twelve years after Sora's tragic demise, the Heartless invaded the peaceful town of Kheyl. The majority of Kheyl was populated by anthropomorphic hares at the time, so the town was quite unusual and a good place for the Heartless to build new headquarters. The Heartless invaded each of the houses in the village one by one. One home they invaded in particular was the home of green hares. There was the father, Imtelious, his wife Jojyn, his wife's mother Wisen, and his young son Oxus. When the Heartless invaded, they caused the family to hide. But, being an ex-warrior in an organization in which his family knew barely anything about, Imtelious was strong and brave. He was strong enough and brave enough to distract the Heartless to protect his family and let them get away. Unfortunately, the only one who could manage to escape unseen was young, one or two year-old Oxus, who ran out of the room crying. When the Heartless saw this, they forced Imtelious to give up his soul to them. No one knows what happened in the house after they took his soul because his family covered their eyes because it was too horrible to look at. Meanwhile, Oxus was running into the nearby forest crying. The Heartless didn't notice because there was a lot of screaming and crying going on in the background that drained out young Oxus's weeping. Baby Oxus was now in the middle of the woods, and being very afraid of the unknown surroundings, Oxus started to cry. The crying attracted a rogue hawk that swooped down and took young Oxus in his talons and attempted to bring him to his nest and feed him to his young. Fortunately, the hawk dropped Oxus into a nearby tree. Oxus spent many years in the tree, befriending animals and learning how to defend himself against the Heartless. The Heartless had turned the once peaceful town of Kheyl into their region's main community. They still needed to defend themselves, so they fed off of the local wildlife. After the Heartless ate one of Oxus's deer friends, he discovered that he must get out of the woods. So, in an effort to escape, Oxus walked. He walked to the ends of the world and farther. Oxus walked until he came across a huge castle. As he marveled at the castle and thought about going inside, an evil, quite lucky rabbit snatched Oxus and took him into the middle of the friendly looking town that was in the castle's region and held a black gun that looked like it had been painted up to his head. The townsfolk, who were also animals, peered out of their houses, but didn't do anything about the situation going on outside. "Alright!!" said the deranged rabbit, "Nobody move! Tell me where the king is or I'll blow the kid's brains out!!" The townsfolk gasped and looked in horror. "Nobody talkin', 'eh?" yelled the rabbit, "If somebody doesn't tell me where King Mickey is right now, this kid is gonna' get it!!" Suddenly, a mouse with large ears appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stepped in front of the rabbit and Oxus. "Oswald!" said the mouse, "I came! Now let go of him!" "Great King Mickey Mouse..." said Oswald, "You came outta' your cave, huh? Now we can sort things out... But, for not coming earlier, I'm killin' the kid!" The townspeople gasped once more and a female cow yelled "No!". Suddenly, a tall, goofy dog and a short, snappy duck came up behind Oswald. The duck took the gun and the dog pushed Oswald down and took Oxus in his arms. King Mickey ran to the others as Oswald got up and laughed. "Did you honestly think you could defeat me that easily?!" laughed Oswald, "WRONG!! I'm not done with you yet, Mickey Mouse! I'm ready to finish you off once and for all!" Then, the epic battle ensued. King Mickey handed Oxus a huge sword-like object that almost through off Oxus's balance. "Just hit him with it on the head when he charges, buddy..." whispered King Mickey to Oxus. Oxus nodded and took a tight grip of the sword. The duck got out a book of some kind and a wand while the dog equipped himself with a shield. Oswald then screamed as he charged at the group. Oxus did as he was told earlier and hit Oswald upside the head with the dull side of the blade and Oswald fell like a tree, unconscious. "Beautiful..." whispered Mickey. Oxus smiled in appreciation. More to come... Protagonists: *Oxus *King Mickey *Donald Duck *Goofy *Stitch *Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Jack Skellington *WALL-E Antagonists: *Xehanort *Organization XIII *Dark Riku *Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Pete *Davy Jones *Heartless Overlord XIII Gallery: TBA Category:Games